


We Should've Never Let Them Meet

by Gorgeous_Girl_Genius



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Mommy Kink, Non-Sexual Kink, Sex mentioned, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorgeous_Girl_Genius/pseuds/Gorgeous_Girl_Genius
Summary: Despite Kaede and Makoto's best efforts to never allow their class's ultimate liars to meet, Kokichi and Celeste have gotten together while they weren't paying attention. Contrary to everyone's predictions, they're not only getting along, but Celeste is acting as Kokichi's Mommy. Teruteru and Miu nearly cause a disaster when they find out what's going on, but luckily Kaede is around to assist.Undefined alternate universe where the kids from all 3 games are in the same school. Spoiler Free for all games.





	We Should've Never Let Them Meet

“Kaede!” Makoto whispered sharply, grabbing for her arm as she entered the dining hall. 

“Oh, good m-” Kaede began brightly but Makoto cut her off with his shushing. He then gestured quietly to the other side of the dining hall before continuing in a whisper as she leaned her head in to listen.

“I thought we weren’t going to let those two get together?” Although he was whispering, Makoto’s voice had a distinctly put-upon whine to it.

Kaede’s jaw dropped. Sitting in the dining hall chair with a delicate cup of tea on the table in front of her, feet propped up on a small stool she’d presumably had brought in was Celeste. This was a fairly normal way to find her awaiting the breakfast that would be served to her, but what wasn’t normal was in her lap. Lying across the pillowed surface of her fluffy skirt, arms wrapped around her was Kokichi. Celeste was absently turning over a lock of his purple hair between her fingers, and he was beaming up at her. 

“Well,” Kaede began in a whisper of her own. “I thought they would fight about being the best liar. Kokichi is pretty competitive, but, it looks like it’s going well.” 

Makoto bit his lip, glancing over again. “Yeah, and I thought she would get offended and kill him. But I don’t know if this is… better, though.” 

“Mommy. Mommy, Mommy!” Kokichi’s high pitched voice rang out across the dining hall, getting more and more excited with each repeat of the syllables. 

“Oh god, she’s gonna kill him!” Makoto sprang up from his chair, sprinting in their direction. Kaede followed shortly after. However, when Celeste spoke, both Makoto and Kaede stopped dead in their tracks.

“Of course, you’re Mommy’s darling child, aren’t you?” Celeste cooed at him, stroking his cheek and producing a small giggle from him. She then looked up to Makoto and Kaede, now standing utterly dumbfounded in front of the two of them. 

“Eavesdropping isn’t a good look for the two of you, you know. This is a relatively private moment between mother and child, isn’t it?”

“M-mother?” Makoto stuttered, glancing over to Kaede. Her face reflected an equal amount of confusion. 

“Yeah, leave me and mommy alone!” Kokichi scrunched up his face and puckered his lips in irritation. 

“We didn’t mean to bother you” Kaede managed. “We were just… uh, you know, concerned about you?” 

“Well, there’s no need for concern, darling. I’m quite happy to have my child here in my lap. I’m, in fact, quite disappointed that I haven’t been able to hold him just yet.” Kokichi turned his face into the fabric of her shirt, pressing his face into her breasts. 

Makoto froze. Surely this would be the thing to cause an explosive reaction from her. But it didn’t come. Instead, Celeste smiled down at Kokichi, shifting to pull him in even closer and softly ran a hand over his back. 

“Yes, that’s mommy’s little boy. We shall not let the others bother you.” 

A platter of food clattered to the floor, spilling a variety of breakfast dishes all over the floor. Teruteru’s eyes went starry as he entered the room. 

“Oh my, oh my. I’m sorry for dropping these delicious breakfast dishes, but do tell, what is going on in here?” 

Celeste’s eyes flashed as she glared at him, showing off the pointed end of her ring threateningly.

“If you haven’t anything decent to say, you ought keep your mouth shut. If you don’t, I’ll be certain that you regret it.” 

“I’ll…. Regret it?” Teruteru began, but Makoto’s hand clamped over his mouth before he could continue. He attempted to turn his face to the side, but Makoto refused to let go of his mouth. 

“Alright, alright. That’s enough, Teruteru. Let’s go…. Uh… literally anywhere but here,” Makoto sighed, moving his hand to grab for Teruteru’s to lead him out of the room. This was a mistake.

“But look at those two! What kind of delightful mommy dom situation is going on there?!” Teruteru immediately started up again. 

“How DARE YOU?!” Celeste yelled, covering Kokichi’s ear with her hand and cradling him closer to her. “I carry this child in my womb for nine months, give birth to him and now am trying to nurture him, and here you are making it absolutely indecent!” 

Kaede tilted her head to the side. “But, Celeste, he’s… the same age as you?”

“Well, I hardly see how that matters.”

“Well, because- I…” Kaede began, but thought better of it “You know what, never mind.”

“You had him in your w-womb?!” Teruteru had gone pink in the face. “And gave birth to him? How kinky!” 

“Who’s doing kinky shit with their womb?” Miu poked her head through the doorway.

“Celeste and Kokichi!” Teruteru answered excitedly, gesturing in her direction. Makoto attempted to pull him by his hand towards the door, but his feet were planted firmly beneath him.

“If you force me to disturb this child to make you shut your mouth, I can assure you I will make your disembowelment that much more painful.” Celeste fumed “There is nothing inappropriate going on in this relationship. My lovely little baby is simply resting in his mother’s arms.”

“Sounds kinky as fuck to me, babe! You gonna put those tits in his mouth too?!” Miu laughed, Teruteru brightened up at the suggestion, looking over towards Miu excitedly, and Makoto started to cry. 

“Someone is going to die,” he whined.

“Mommy, she’s being gross!” Kokichi’s eyes filled with tears as he pointed in Miu’s direction. Celeste took a deep breath, glaring at her. She pressed Kokichi’s head into her breasts, covering his exposed ear once again with her hand and yelled. 

“You will stop it right this instant!! I am sick and tired of all of this commentary and you have upset my darling child!” Celeste screamed, brandishing her pointed ring again, this time at both of them. Miu then started to cry as well, recoiling away from her and fidgeting self-consciously with a curl of her blonde hair. 

“I-I’m sorry, okay? I was only joking around.” She whimpered. Makoto gave up any hold he had held on Teruteru and sat down at the table nearest him, putting his head in his hands and resigning himself to this out of control situation. Kaede looked between the other students in the situation and took a deep breath before beginning to speak again.

“It’s okay Miu. Come on look, you and Teruteru can go talk about things in your room.” Kaede picked up the dropped tray of breakfast and pushed an omelette that had not touched the floor off of the tray back onto the plate it had left. 

“Here, you guys can share this for breakfast and then you can both do whatever you want, won’t that be nice, Teruteru?” 

“Oh, wow, I get to do ‘whatever I want’ with her after breakfast?!” His eyes found Miu’s breasts and he nearly drooled with anticipation. At this Miu’s tone brightened up again. 

“Well, I guess that’s alright!” She turned to Teruteru with a grin. “You seem like you know how to fuck a girl. I mean, you’re probably not a good enough lay for a gorgeous girl genius like me, but I bet you can eventually make me cum.” 

“Oh, yeah, insult me more, please!!” Teruteru cried out, launching himself towards Miu and grabbing the hem of her skirt. He looked up at her adoringly. 

“Yeah,” Kaede said tensely, throwing a glance back toward Celeste and Kokichi, “That’s all well and good, you two, you can do whatever you want to each other, have fun, just go on ahead and get started, now.” She pushed the the tray to Miu, who took the tense tone as an order and left immediately, leading a nearly skipping Teruteru out of the dining hall, still clinging desperately to her skirt.

Celeste put a hand to her mouth thoughtfully, loosening her grip on Kokichi so he could lay back in her lap and see around him again. 

“Hmm, what a useful one you have in your class there,” She mused to him quietly. 

“Who, Kaede?” Kokichi asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. 

“Yes, she took control of that situation quite well. We may require her services in the future if she keeps this up.” 

“Nah, Kaede’s pretty useless most of the time” Kokichi objected seriously, paused for a beat, and then grinned “That’s a lie.” He laughed. 

“Oh, that’s my precious little liar baby,” Celeste cooed, brushing her thumb over Kokichi’s cheek. “You know it doesn’t always do to tell people you’re a liar up front, but I suppose I must respect your style, darling.” 

“But mommy, it’s fuunnn that way! Besides, they never know if it’s really a lie or if it was a lie that it’s a lie, because all they know is that I’m a liar!!” He laughed, pulling at the bow around her neck. 

“Of course, darling. I prefer to never tell a soul that I’m a liar. As far as my statements go, anything I say is and always has been the absolute truth. But you’re different and you’re valid, my dear,” She pressed a kiss to his nose and he giggled again. 

“Mommy, I have you sooo wrapped around my little finger” He smiled, untying her bow before continuing. “That’s a lie! You’re in charge of this relationship!” Celeste laughed softly, returning her hands to his hair.

Kaede sighed her relief, sitting down beside Makoto. He looked over at her, wiping the tears off of his cheeks. 

“Seriously, thank you.” He said quietly. Kaede shrugged. 

“You’re welcome. But you were right, we should’ve never let them meet.”


End file.
